


This Is My Kingdom

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Marriage, Memories, kingdom by carrie underwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Maya reflects on life with her daughter.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	This Is My Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Sabrina Carpenter.
> 
> This is cute and fluffy based off the song "Kingdom" by Carrie Underwood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Anything in Italic is a flashback. Enjoy!

**This Is My Kingdom**

"Who is that?"

Maya chuckled at her four year old daughter, Joslyn, who was curled up next to her in her pajamas as the two looked through one of her scrapbook filled of memories of her and Josh and the little family they created. She looked down at the picture of her and Josh, both dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters taken on Christmas day on their first Christmas as a couple when she was sixteen. She knew her daughter knew the answer to her own question.

"You know who it is. Who is it?"

The dark hair little girl looked up at her with the same shade of blue eyes as hers. One of the only features Joslyn had gotten from her because other than that and unfortunately it looks like she was going to be on the shorter side like her, she was the spitting imagine of her father. She looked back down to where her finger was pointing, "Daddy!"

Maya laughed, "Yeah, it's Daddy."

"Daddy is your prince."

Maya found herself laughing again. Riley had definitely rubbed off on her daughter because she had Riley written all over her. She was a princess and hopeless romantic already at the age of four wanting to find her prince charming out in the world and live in a fariytale. The complete opposite of her when she was her age and even now at the age of twenty-seven. "He is," she agreed as she looked at the pictures her daughter was now admiring of her and Josh on some of their first dates, one of their first kisses, prom, and graduation before her daughter turned the page to a picture of her showing off her engagement ring as Josh kissed her cheek. The day they got engaged was an unusual day. She never in a million years would have thought she was going to get engaged that night after being upset with Josh.

_Maya paced back and forth in Josh's apartment. She was alone because he was working "late". She usually never showed up at his apartment without him knowing she was going to be there even though he had told her multiple times she could come over whenever she wanted. It was one of the reason he gave her a key. She kept going back and forth. One minute she was still mad, the other she was hating herself for being that girl. She shook her head at that thought. She wasn't that girl. She was a girl getting answers. Something was off. She had every right to feel the way she felt. She knew Josh wasn't cheating on her. She knew Josh loved her. She knew Josh was her future but Josh was acting strange and avoiding her for the past few weeks, and she was now at her breaking point and wanted answers. She wanted to know what was up and it was time he explained himself because she was sick of what was going on._

_She stopped at the sound of the apartment door opening and turned to face her shock boyfriend._

_"Maya, what are you doing here?"_

_Maya felt herself become angry before she could stop herself, "What am I doing here?!"_

_Josh stood dumbfounded. "Did we have plans that I forgot about?"_

_Maya glared, placing a hand on her hip. "No, we didn't have plans because plans would involve you actually talking to me which is something you haven't been doing."_

_Josh sighed, "I know-"_

_"What is going on Josh? Is something wrong?"_

_"Nothing-"_

_Maya felt herself start to boil. "Something is wrong," she cut him off. "You've been avoiding me and you are going to tell me why, right now."_

_Josh sighed again, staring at his girlfriend who was his everything._

_Maya returned his stare, shaking her head when he said nothing._

_"Maya, wait," he stopped her when she started to gather her things, placing his hands on her arms. She looked at him expectantly causing him to sigh again._

_"What is it," she demanded becoming inpatient._

_"I didn't want to do it like this but this is why..."_

_Maya frowned as she watched Josh walk over to his jacket, pulling out a small box. She felt her mouth drop open as her heart start to pound against her chest and all of the anger started to erase._

_"The past few weeks I've been trying to come up with the perfect way to ask you this," he told her, gently, walking back over to her and taking her hand into his. "I wanted it to be perfect but now I know I just got say it. I love you more than I love anything. You are my light, my world, my soulmate. I am head over heels in love with you. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of life with you by my side," he told her, gently, wiping away her tears. "I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," Maya whispered back. She took in a deep breath when he opened the box and took her hand into his before dropping down on one knee._

_"Will you marry me?"_

"Mommy!"

Maya heard her daughter gasped.

Joslyn had turned the page and was now looking at her and Josh's wedding day pictures. She looked at her daughter whose eyes were lit up and her mouth wide opened as she took in the pictures.

"You and Daddy look like a real princess and prince."

Maya chuckled at her daughter's reaction. She surprised herself picking a beautiful lace strapless tulle ballroom gown to wear on her wedding day but when she put it on she knew it was the one she wanted wear as she walked down the aisle to marry Josh. "We do?"

Her daughter didn't answer out loud but just nodded her head, leaning in to get a closer look at the picture of her and Josh on their wedding day before flipping the page to her and Josh, still newlyweds, standing in front of the house they now call home.

"You see that?" Maya asked causing her daughter to look up from the picture to her back down to the picture again where Maya was pointing at her belly.

"What?"

"That's you in Mommy's belly."

The little girl's eyes went wide as she looked up at her mom again. "That's me?"

Maya nodded, "You are the reason we call this house, home," she told her as she remembered how much Josh flipped out and drove her crazy until they found the perfect home.

_"This is it?"_

_"This is it," Josh nodded, as he looked around the empty house that both he and Maya wanted to call home._

_"I can't believe it," Maya smiled, biting her lip to contain her excitement after looking at several different houses they found the one._

_"I think I want to do just one more walk through and to double check out the backyard and the sides of the house and just to make sure," Josh told his wife and Realtor._

_Maya gave him a small smile as she began to make small talk with the Realtor. She felt like she was waiting forever for Josh to come back before telling the other lady she was going to go and find her husband, and they both would be right back. She was surprised to find her husband on the side of the house staring up at one of the bedroom windows. "Babe?" she asked cautiously as she walked up slowly to him._

_"That window right there," he said pointing up to the second window. "That's the baby's room, right?"_

_Maya looked up at the window, "Yeah."_

_"That's what I thought," he said, before staring up for a moment longer. "Yeah, this house isn't going to work," he told her, before starting to walk away._

_Maya stood dumbfounded for a moment wondering why he had a sudden change of heart before chasing after him. "Wait! What? You loved the house a second ago and now because of the baby's window you don't like the house?"_

_Josh stopped, turning to face her as they stood in the driveway. "You see that?"_

_"Yes," Maya nodded, "I see the tree."_

_"Yeah, a tree," Josh agreed, causing Maya to furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was going through her husband's head. "You see where those branches are going towards?" he asked, pointing from the tree to the second bedroom window._

_"And?"_

_"And?! We don't know if that baby is a girl," he snapped, pointing to her stomach "And if it's a girl no way in hell am I giving my princess's boyfriend easy access to her bedroom."_

_Maya's mouth dropped opened, "Oh my God you are turning into your brother," she murmured, running her hand through her hair._

_A huge smile came to Josh's face,"My brother," he said as he snapped his fingers before pointing at Maya, "Great idea. I need to go to my brother and ask him some more tips about what house to get and which one not to get like this house or better yet, maybe we can ask him to come house shopping with us."_

_She tried talking to him about the house the entire way to her brother-in-law's house for dinner but nothing was working._

_"How was house shopping?"  
_

_"It went," Maya sighed, walked over to grab a carrot and popped it in her mouth._

_"What happened?" Katy asked, looking over at her daughter with sympathy._

_"We found the perfect house," Maya stressed. "It was the perfect starter home. It had three bedrooms with a nice size backyard, and we were ready to put in an offer in, but Josh wanted to take one last walk through and then he loss it. All because of a tree."_

_"A tree?"_

_Maya nodded, "A tree."_

_"Not just any tree!" Josh interrupted as him, Shawn and Cory walked into the apartment, carrying dinner and dessert. " A tree that had branches that led to my princess's room!"_

_Maya rolled her eyes at her husband, "You don't even know if this baby is a girl," she pointed out. "Did you even pay attention to the branches on the tree? No way were they going to hold the weight of a teenage boy."_

_"The branches led to my granddaughter's bedroom?"_

She knew she wasn't going to win the battle when her father joined in on Josh's side which she turned out to be okay with because they would have never found the house they now call home even though at first she thought it was a mistake, but they put a lot of hard work, sweat, and a few good tears into it and it was worth it when she looked at where they are now.

"Daddy doesn't like my prince?"

Maya looked into her daughter's curious blue eyes, knowing Josh was most likely going to have a harder time letting go than Cory did when letting go of Riley. "Daddy just doesn't want you to have a prince for a very long time."

"When I'm thirty?"

"Hopefully, by then Daddy will be okay with it."

"Maybe," her daughter shrugged, causing Maya to smile and shake her head.

Joslyn flipped the page and Maya could feel her heart melt and the tears start to form at pictures of her pregnancy to birth of the baby girl now four years old cuddled up at her side who was pointing out one of her favorite pictures ever.

"That's me and Daddy sleeping."

Maya nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay as she took in the picture of a newborn Joslyn curled up on Josh's chest both sound asleep on the couch in their Philadelphia Eagles jerseys. She remembered how mad Josh was that day because the team loss an important game but a smile would appear on his face every time he looked at his princess sporting his favorite sport team's jersey even in the midst of getting ready to curse up a storm.

She watched as her daughter flipped through the pages of the first couple of years of her life. The memories that still brings a smile to Maya's face especially the picture she took from Joslyn's nursery doorway of Josh playing guitar and singing to a sleeping Joslyn in her crib.

Her heart stopped when she looked at the picture her daughter was now staring at. She could see their fake smiles from a mile away at the picture of the two of them at her mother and Shawn's anniversary party. Josh was holding a two-year-old Joslyn as she stood next to the two. He had dropped a bomb on her right before the two left for the party and tension between the two built up until they got home and had one of the worst argument the two have ever had. Josh got a job offer that would take him out of town more than he was in town led to an argument that last well into the early morning hours. The two did what they did best no matter how long it took, they worked through it and Josh knew there was no way he could be away from his family more days than being with them and happily walked away from the offer. Some people would think she was crazy for putting a picture that brought back a bad memory but she saw it as in life you have ups and downs and when you get through a down the up is always worth so much more.

She watched Joslyn stop turning the pages on her third Christmas. The day she found out she was going to be a big sister and it definitely didn't go as planned.

_Josh and Maya watched their daughter rip through the wrapping paper before scrunching her face up in disgust and tossing the shirt aside. "I didn't tell Santa I wanted a shirt!" she pouted._

_Maya and Josh chuckled shaking their heads at their daughter._

_"Wait Joslyn, that's not just any shirt," Josh eased, moving closer to his daughter and picking up the shirt._

_"Yeah," Maya agreed, sitting on the opposite of her daughter._

_"It's not?" Joslyn asked, confused._

_"Nope," Josh answered. "Let's read what it is says," he told her, straightening out the shirt, so they could read the words. "You ready?"_

_Joslyn nodded._

_Josh pointed out each word as he read it out loud to her. "Big Sister"_

_"Big sister?"_

_Maya nodded, "Yeah, how would you feel to have a baby brother?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach._

_Joslyn sat still, not saying a word causing Josh and Maya to look at each other, frowning. Maya was about to say something but stopped when_ _Joslyn crawled onto Josh's lap and took his face into her small hands._

_"The new baby is Mommy's. I'm your baby."_

They did everything they could to get Joslyn use to the idea of being a big sister and it wasn't easy. She can add in Joslyn's stubbornness as another trait she had gotten from her because Joslyn stuck to her guns. New baby was Maya's. Joslyn was Josh's.

Maya had a little breakdown about it but Josh comforted her and reminded her their daughter loves her and her breakdown was because of her pregnancy hormones. She knew her daughter loved her with all of her heart, and she had no reason to question it but Joslyn was and is a daddy's girl. A hardcore daddy's little princess and Maya couldn't be happier at that little fact. She was happy her daughter got an incredible father and she got to be a daddy's princess. She helped Joslyn flip the page to the day she officially became a big sister. Joslyn's little pointer finger landing on her baby brother.

"Hunter."

"Yeah," Maya smiled, the memory of his birth and aftermath still strongly implanted in her brain. Her pregnancy with Hunter wasn't anything like her pregnancy with Joslyn. With Joslyn, she had it hard with morning sickness but easy the rest of her pregnancy and an easy labor and birth. Hunter was a completely different story. She had it easy with morning sickness but a hard third trimester which led Hunter coming a month early. She had a long, hard and difficult labor and delivery. Her heart broke at the sight of her baby boy fighting for his life in NICU. She would never forget when Josh brought up Joslyn to visit her in the hospital and how Joslyn carefully climbed up on to her hospital bed and wrapped her tiny arms around her in a comforting hug knowing her mother was upset even though she didn't understand the magnitude of the situation involving her baby brother.

Luckily for them, Hunter was born a fighter, much like her and his father. He fought through everything with eased, reaching every milestone earlier than expected leading them to be able to bring him home after staying in the hospital for two weeks instead of four weeks like the doctors were predicting. Speaking of her son, a smile came to her face as she saw Josh entering the room carrying a freshly bathe Hunter.

"Are we ready to start the movie?" Josh asked as he got comfortable on the other side of Joslyn.

"Yeah!" Joslyn cheered. "It's time for Frozen 2!"

Maya smiled at her daughter's excitement over a movie they had already seen a million times, "I think we are ready," she told Josh, staring into his eyes and after all of these years she still felt her heart melt at love she feels for him and at the thought of the life she has built with him. "Just let me put this away first and grab some popcorn."

She shut the book, standing up to gently place the book that held so many memories back on the bookshelf. She wasn't sure how long she was standing there, but she turned to see Joslyn next to Josh, gently running her hand over her baby brother's hair as he reached out and touched her cheek with Josh looking down lovingly at the two. She quickly grabbed her phone to click a picture of another memory to be store in her book someday.

This was her life, and she wanted to treasure and remember every part of it.

Forever.

**I'm hope you guys enjoyed and please leave me a review with your thoughts.**


End file.
